Bitter Truth
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: I can’t keep pretending you love me...it just makes it harder to face reality. Sonic/Amy


_**Bitter Truth**_

* * *

**Pairing: **SonicXAmy

**Summary: **I can't keep pretending you love me...it just makes it harder to face reality.

* * *

On a sunny afternoon, Amy was searching high and low for Sonic, her love. With a cheerful grin on her face, she dashed through the vast field of newly budding flowers. In the middle of the field, there was a shallow, shimmering creek. Tadpoles and small fish is currently living in the creek. She suddenly stood, frozen solid. Amy saw her future husband sitting by the creek, and was staring at the beautiful premature flowers. His back was facing her, so Sonic couldn't see her. She gasped lightly to herself. How was she going to approach him? How was she going to get him to marry her?

Amy shrugged her shoulders and ran into Sonic from behind. Her arms were outstretched, preparing to hug her hero. From behind, Amy latched onto Sonic. Her arms were wrapped around his torso, rather tightly. Amy may look petite, but she was not weak, especially when she's hugging someone. Sonic made no attempt to struggle. It was like he could tell this was going to happen to him. He wasn't shocked. He already knew it was Amy, so what's the point?

"Oh Sonic!" Amy cried out excitedly, softly nuzzling her head against Sonic's shoulder. "I'm so glad I've found you. I've been looking for you all day!" She hugged him a little tighter, if that was possible.

Amy started to realize about Sonic not resisting her bear hugs as much as the other days. Amy couldn't help but to think if something was wrong with him. Slowly, Amy's grip loosened. She stared at Sonic's motionless form. The azure hedgehog was still staring into the creek's water.

"Sonic, is something wrong?" Amy timidly took a step back from him. Sonic looked over his shoulder, his emerald green eyes sparkled. A small smirk was on his face, and then he looked into the creek water again.

"I'm just thinking," Sonic finally answered. The cobalt hedgehog picked up a small stone and threw it in the water. He watched the stone skip across the water before sinking beneath the surface.

"About marriage?" Amy sighed out dreamily, her grin grew wider. She really hoped he was thinking about marrying her. Sonic looked over his shoulder again and smiled at her.

"Heh," He chuckled, "No. I was just thinking about our friendship."

"Our friendship?" Amy said slowly as if she didn't know the meaning of that word. This shocked her though. Sonic only thought of her as a friend...nothing more?

"Of course Amy, we are friends, right?" Amy managed to slowly nod her head. She glared at him. How could he just think of her as a friend? Amy thought that maybe her never ending affection would finally make him like her, but that obviously didn't work. Why doesn't he like her?

"Why don't you like me Sonic?" Her once happy grin was erased from her face, replacing it with a frown.

"What are you talking about, Ames? I do like you," Sonic scowled at Amy.

"As a friend though. Sonic, don't you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at Sonic. Sonic's brow furrowed.

"Well, I don't want to sound like a jerk, but...I actually don't," Sonic answered honestly. He saw the slightly hurt look on Amy's face.

"I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone!" Sonic quickly cried out, hoping he wouldn't hurt her feelings that much. But that didn't really help. All this time, Amy's been thinking about how much of her time she's wasted on Sonic. But she couldn't help herself. She can't resist him. She loves him.

All she wanted was for him to love her back. But he doesn't. Amy sulked; she felt pretty crappy right now. Amy knew he didn't really love her. She just pretended he did. But now since he confessed that to her, she felt like she has wasted her time with him. Sonic faced her a frown was on his face.

"Amy," He sighed out. He doesn't hate Amy. He likes her...as a friend. And now, they probably won't be friends anymore because of this. Sonic grabbed her hand, right now if she was still madly in love with Sonic, she would have loved that Sonic was holding her hand, but now, she yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"I can't keep pretending you love me...it just makes it harder to face reality."

* * *

_**The End!!!**_

**This is the first time I've written something that's not really romantically. Yahoo!!**


End file.
